Aviva's Secret Admirer
by WK Forever
Summary: Martin and Laura are getting married, but Chris doesn't seem to be into such occasion. However, William appears back in Chris's life, helping him to learn on how to tell his feelings.
1. Annoyed

Aviva woke up from her beauty sleep. It was a beautiful day in the Tortuga. The guys were outside playing around, acting like little kids. Koki was checking several wires and Jimmy, of all things, was playing video games. Laura, Aviva's sister, was sewing on her big machine.

Aviva groaned, "Laura's machine is so loud, it could wake an elephant over 200 feet away."

She yawned and got out of her sleeping bag. She took her ponytail out and brushed her long strands.

"Wow, sis! Your hair is all the way down your waist!"

Aviva glanced at Laura and grinned, "Oh? I never noticed."

Koki smiled, "Don't say that! Boys love love hair, especially your long, dark brown, and glossy hair. It does look beautiful."

Jimmy said, "If any guy likes hair, I remember Chris. Martin said so once."

"What did I say?" Came a voice from the hallway. The doors opened and revealed two guys, one wearing bue and the other wearing green.

" Martin! Honey! You are early."

Martin smiled at his girlfriend, Laura. "What did I say? Sounds like there is a gossip round going."

Chris stood off by himself. Aviva noticed his annoyed presence. He stood off, arms crossed, face set, and staring angrily at Martin.

"Ck? Are you okay?"

He snapped, "Stop worrying about me! You starting to be like my family!"

Martin shook his head and smiled, "You're in a bad mood this morning. What's up with you?"

Chris groaned and ran out of the headquarters. Martin didn't run after him,thinking he is just in a bad mood. But he feared it was about himself. He had told Chris this morning that he was going to marry Laura soon. Surely he must be lonely, Martin thought.

Chris himself was annoyed still. He took a walk outside, breathing in the tropical forest's damp air. He felt okay for a while, but the thought of Martin and Laura just burn his heart. His brother was leaving him. How could find a girlfriend before next week? He snapped his fingers and smiled, he came up with a plan.


	2. The big talk

'Back in the Tortuga, Martin and Laura just fancied themselves on a hover 'couch'. Martin tied a rope around the seat and back of two chairs and stuff a pillow down on the seat. He and Laura just loved it!

Aviva and Koki were in the garage, mending together an old invention which Zach had destroyed in their last adventure. Jimmy sat in his chair, holding the oil can and ate a pizza slice. Aviva got up from mending the buzz bike and whipped her hair over. It was over three feet long, from the roots to the finale end.

Koki smiled, "I just love your hair, Aviva. It's so long and beautiful."

"No wonder Laura wants me to have it loose at her wedding. Well I agree, it is pretty long."

Jimmy said, "I remember when you were in college, when you baby sat Chris, he was literally sucking his thumb under your hair!"

Aviva frowned, "Talking about Chris, where is he? He's been a troublemaker since yesterday morning. I hadn't seen him since then!"

Koki sighed, "You are right, Aviva. But Martin seems to be a little busy with Laura. Chris is probably off by himself, mourning his late moment being the 'best brother of Martin'."

Aviva grew very compassionate. "Well, my buzz is finished. I'll let you and Jimmy take five minutes of rest. I'll go out and see if I can run into him out on the savanna."

Jimmy said, "Okay, well, it is time for popsicle combo!"

Koki snorted, "Jimmy, will you ever eat healthy?"

"If Chris ever mentions his love for Aviva, like he did in the past, I will go healthy."

Aviva frowned, "Chris and I broke up!"

Koki questioned, "Why?"

Aviva grew scared... the actual reason was because Chris was following Martin's steps. But he did as his father bade him, but he tend to go a little too far, bringing his father to great grief, killing him at age 52. Poor Linda Kratt was left to fend for herself, only to blame Martin for her husband's grief. Ever since last mother's day, when Chris got left behind on an adventure, Martin and his mother broke up a mother-and-son relationship.

Aviva hopped on the buzz bike and said, "I'll try yo find Chris, but I am so sure I will not find him."

"Good Luck, Aviva," Called Koki.


	3. Wanting Poacher

Aviva rode the bike out in the middle of the African savanna, calling Chris' name. She zoomed past Burr, He Who Breathes Fire, and Slurpie. She stopped with the avardvarks and started to lose her mind.

"Hey, Slurpie! Have you seen Chris? He's kinda in a bad mood, I think, still. I am looking for him. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"I do."

Aviva gasped, "Did you just talk!? I must be going nuts!"

"Oh, no... it's not the avardvark, it's me." A man popped around the corner. His body was strong and muscular. Aviva said, "Poachers! What have you done with my friend?"

"Oh, is it an animal or human?"

"A man."

The man backed off, "I might have saw him walking..."

"Where?"

He smirked, "For a price, my doll."

Aviva frowned, "We carry no money with us at all times. We have it safe locked!"

The man inches closer, "Not Money, your jewel."

Aviva then knew what this man wanted... he wanted her body. As soon as she realized, she quickly turned away and ran. The man leaped after her, but completely missed her. Aviva left him in the dust. She ran all she could back to the Tortuga, hoping the man was not after her.

She ran out of running power and crashed in a bushy area. When she fell, her chin landed in water. She opened her eyes and saw a little pond before her. She grinned and drank its water freely. She saw ahead that the trees surrounding her, was a dense forest. She decided to go inside to get away.

Once inside, she decided to walk and admire its beauty. She knew trees meant Chris, so she set her eyes to find him, hoping to find him before dark.


	4. Safe and Sound for now

It got dark quicker than an eye can blink. Aviva got scared and wished she could go home. She realized hours ago that she left the buzz bike in plain open, with her information and GPS all visable. She wondered if the man just got away, thinking she was true, or... was he following her?

She picked up the pace and ran past vines, logs, and fallen trees. She was so scared that she thought she was going to faint. She grew thirsty. She fell into a deep hole... and started crying.

After a long while, Aviva stayed under the cold dirt, crying. Pain flooded over her as her thirst cried out. Her stomach growled for food. She was suffering so much, wishing she stayed in the Tortuga. All because she... loves her cuddle up her sore leg. She thought she sprained it and started to nurse it highly. Her body ached because of pain.

She cried for help, but it didn't even reach beyond the trees. She cried so much, her voice ached. Her tongue whipped dry. She closed her eyes and decided to sleep it off...

"Aviva! Aviva! Wake up!"

Aviva blinked her eyes. She saw dark forms in front of her. Her vision cleared, she saw Martin and Laura!

"Guys!"

"Sis! What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Martin helped her up. Aviva answered, "i don't know. I am thirsty, hungry, tired, sore, and so afraid. How did you find me?"

"Laura and I were taking a drive 'round when we saw you demonished buzz bike. The screen still worked and showed the clip on your belt where you were. i am soo glad you are fine!"

"Ouch! My leg! Martin!"

Martin said, "Okay, I'll carry you. Luckily we got the jeep. Come on, Laura!"


	5. The Letter

The next morning, Aviva woke up on a bed. It happened to be Chris' bed, but she remembered why. Her foot was twisted and it was bandaged and propped up on a couple pillows of Chris'. She felt ashamed, 'cause if he were to come in his own room and find Aviva on his bed, injuried, how would he react?

But she relaxed, Chris might never come back all, all because of Martin's behavior with Laura. -

Thump, thump, thump...

Aviva froze. It sounded like heavy footsteps walking down the Tortuga's hallway. She held her breath and readied her scream. The door knob was grabbed, and it slowly turned. Aviva was so afraid. She wished had she and Chris got married long ago... wait, was that a letter on the floor, hid out of sight?

"Morning, Aviva."

"Martin! It was you! You scared me!"

Martin smiled, "Sorry... but how you doing?"

Aviva shrugged, "Fine, fine. Just a little sore... But mainly hungry."

Martin laughed, "Laura's getting your breakfast."

"Can I just rest a little more?"

"Okay. Uh, you know, you look kinda sweet in Chris' blankets."

Aviva blushed. Chris' bed was coated with green all over. Martin leaned over and said, "Little Sis-to-be, if you and Chris were married, you would be the number one thing he would see every morning. A cute girl in a purple nightgown." He fixed a lock of her hair. Aviva blushed and realized Martin was sorry for causing such a breakup.

"Hey, Martin... do you think Chris will still love me?"

"That, I don't know. When he comes home, find some untended time to ask."

"So you want Chris to be married?"

"Yea, of course... He's a cute guy in the inside, but he's hard on the outside. Before long, you would make Chris sweeter every moment of the day. Before long, he would have realy no grudge, but a beautiful girl to look to, to calm him down."

Aviva faked a yawn. "Okay, tell Laura that I am resting."

"Okay, rest now... oh, warning... Chris told me a couple times he dreamed strange things in this bed. You might even catch it."

Aviva chuckled and watched Martin leave. As soon as the door was shut, she got up and picked up the letter. She gasped as she read the following,

_Dear Chris,_

_I have always wanted to know if you were still interested in your college girl there. i know I am pushing marriage your way, but how can you live a happy life when Martin and Laura are getting married this month. Number one thing is, write love notes. I did it to your mother when we met in college. Oh, listen, I will be at the marriage. But don't tell Martin. I hid a long secret in this family since you finished college, which was a decade ago. If you only confess your love to Aviva, wholeheartly, I will confess my secret to my family. _

_I love you boys. remember, Christopher, I love you as much as you loved Aviva. Your last letter was mainly about her, every sentence had her name in it. You love her, but why are you so shy to admit it? Don't give me an excuse, just the truth. I love you, Chris, forever._

_Love from your father,_

_William C. Kratt_

Aviva gasped, "Chris and Martin's dad is still alive!? Oh, it's a secret... But why? What happened? This was written the beginning of this month, this year! Oh, Mrs. Linda would just love it... But only if Chris confess his love for me... He still loves me! So loves me! OH!"

"Aviva?"

Aviva gasped and saw Laura at the door with a tray. "What's going on?"

"Laura, I need a plan."


	6. More pain

Aviva's foot healed faster than ever. She was back on her feet and back to inventing. She daydreamed most of the time, about her secret admirer. But she had to snap out of it, because of her holely plan she got from Laura. She filled in the gaps. Now all she needs is Chris' location.

Meanwhile, our old friend was not within Tortuga reach. He happened to be with Zach, one of the villians.

"Come on, Zach! I am going to be late. The wedding's tomorrow and if I don't do my part, my secret will be held forever!"

"What secret?"

"If I tell you, you are going to tell the gang."

"So, you hitch a ride with me, and you don't trust me!"

"Never, Zach. I trust you enough to drive me there. I am meeting someone important."

Aviva was back in Chris' room. On his dresser was an opened envelope. She looked into it and saw a makeshift name. She saw in the letter it was the father. Why was William makeshifting his name, just to reach his youngest son? She read the letter, surprisingly, she found Chris' location.

"Gang, tomorrow's the wedding. Don't you guys think we should be there today to get ready for tomorrow?"

Laura smiled, "Yeah, we should!"

Aviva smiled, but to herself. This would be her chance to see Chris, again.

Jimmy set the Tortuga in fly mode and they flew to Manhattan, New York, where the wedding was to be held. Aviva was off to herself, in the garage, fixing her long hair in a tight braid. She wanted to attract Chris, but for her looks, but character... She gasped.

"Hey, Doll!"

Aviva turned and saw the poacher. She screamed as he ran towards her. She ran backwards and up against the wall. The man knew his trick, "Ha! You are up against the door. When i press this button-"

"No, don't!"

"You will be flying!"

"NO!"

The button was pressed and Aviva fell out of the Tortuga. She screamed until her lungs collasped. BANG!

"Aviva?"

"She's coming!"

Aviva heard two men voices. She breathed in and felt air being pushed into her lungs. She opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the lighting.

There stood three men and one woman. Aviva couldn't see who they were, wait... was that Chris at her side?

"CK?"

"Aviva! I'm here!"

She blinked and saw his form clearly. She saw his face, he looked pretty alarmed. "Are you okay?"

Aviva sighed. She reached for her friend's hand. Chris let her have his hand. He felt her squeeze. "I'm here, Aviva. Your parents also... and my Dad."

She blinked, "I know he's alive."

"Son?"

"Daad, i swear."

"i found your letters."

Chris felt ashamed, "Why were you in my room?"

Aviva notcied he was angry, but scared, "I twisted my foot after running from a sex-wanting poacher."

"What?! Now I'm in for it. If Martin finds this out, he would be so mad!"

"What happened to me?"

"You fell on Zach's ship..."

"What?"

"Hello?" A voice echoed.

"CK?! Don't leave! CK!"

"Aviva! Wake up!"

Aviva blinked, it was all a dream. The gang were surrounding her. Martin was worried. "Are you okay?"

"I think so... What happened?"

Laura answered, "When you fell, the Tortuga's fin caught you. We found you as Jimmy changed the mode from flying to hover."

Aviva said, "I feel okay, now..."

"Besides, who was that poacher?"

"I don't know, really.

Too many questions made Aviva's head spin. But what the gang didn't know was someone was actually watching them from the distance.


	7. Father and Son

"Son, I understand the route you are taking."

"Dad, you know? But you never broke up with Mom!"

"I know, but in a marriage, there are grudges. Some are solved at bedtime, some are solved at the moment,and some takes days, weeks, or even months."

"Bedtime?"

"A little talk and some love moment," Added William, with a wink.

"Dad, I understand now. But what does this have to do with my love? Aviva and I are married... opps!"

"You are?" Chuckled William.

"No."

Chris and William walked around the Central Park of Manhattan. Tomorrow afternoon was Martin's wedding. Chris told about his animal aventure to William. William explained his such long departure.

"I can't believe how long I have been gone. All because of my long flight delivery. Then, when I found out you and Aviva broke up, I cried that night. I cheered up for a while. When you told me that Martin and Laura were getting married. I was saying to myself and I am asking you, Why didn't you get back to Aviva?"

"I thought I wasn't worthy enough."

"Oh, son. I got one thing to say, try to tell her."

"I can't..."

William watched as Chris sank into a bench nearby in sorrow. He was upset about his son... but happy about his humbleness. Chris thought hard to forget it.

William said, "Chris, I got an idea. Listen to your old, wise pop here. I know how you and Aviva can get back together, and how I can show myself to my family."

"Really, Dad?"

"Oh, yes."


	8. The Wedding

That midnight, a strange figure was zooming across the central park into Houseland Park, where the Tortuga was. This figure quietly entered this ship and went through Aviva's booby traps. It tip-toed past each private bedroom into the headquarters. The figure quietly ran to each desk, looking for something.

It perk its ears, a snore and a groan. It looked, Aviva was asleep on her hammock, Koki next to her in her own, and Jimmy snoring away and groaning about a new video game. The figure seemed not to care, but entered into Aviva's desk and found a pen. It searched for paper and sillyly started drawing and writing. He turned once in a while to see if he was interupting some sleep... the group were asleep.

Finally, this whatever was finished. He stepped back and stepped on Jimmy's controller, turning on Jimmy's video game. A bright screen turned on and its loud sound effects scared the group, except jimmy, awake.

"Yaa!" Cried Aviva.

Koki said, "What on earth!"

The figure got away in time. Aviva noticed a rip piece of material on the ground, "Koki... isn't this cotton?"

"Don't ask me. Laura is the professional, not me."

The figure ran out of the Tortuga back into Central Park. It reached a well-lighted tent.

"Woo-wee! I never ran like that since I was chasing your mother, baby! Woo!"

Chris smiled, "You did great, Dad! Not bad for a 59-year-old father!"

William took off his disguise, "My toes are burning, sonny, they are burning! Woo!"

Chris never seen his father so excited before, "Did you get there in time? Did you do the note? And did you make it?"

"Well, if it weren't for your quick getaway, I would be roasting when I stepped on your friend, Jimmy's controller. Man, his screen was so bright, and those tunes were loud and I mean loud! If I had hearing aids, they would pop out of my ears."

Chris snorted, "Oh, Dad! Well, hopefully, Aviva will get the note."

"Can you explain to me why you let old daddy do the running?"

"Dad, it's important. Aviva knows me like a book... She will know my codes. This note picture will help her understand..."

"What was that I wrote now?"

"It is a note for Aviva not to go to the Wedding!"

"What?!"

If Zach's symbol excites her, she will stay in the Tortuga to guard the place. Then, we can work your plan to get Aviva to the wedding, while chasing me while I am wearing a total stupid disguise, when I disturb-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That was not my plan! You were not listening-"

At the wedding the next day, Martin stood very upset, but in thought. He looked at Aviva as she, as a maid of honor, walkedup the stairs. Chris wasn't there. He wished highly if he should have been a better brother. Would he say to the question 'no' just to be with Chris... and not with Laura? He sighed deeply and shook his head slightly.

The wedding music started, Laura, as pretty as she always is, walked down. She was happy for her day. She looked over to Martin's side - the Groom's Chosen wasn't there: Chris Kratt.

She stood next to Martin and faced him. He smiled at her. The pastor raised the book and began to read. Martin's thoughts ran. He got back when he said, "I do." and said his vows. Laura did the same. then, the pastor said, "Anyone here who has any reason why these two should not be married!"

No answer.

Martin sighed. The pastor took the rings and presented each to the couple, "I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Martin and Laura just did this kinda wimp kiss. The pastor said, "Well, I never expect my best to be that a wimp."

Martin asked, "What are you talking about?"

The pastor took off his glasses and beard, "Martin."

"Dad!? It can't be!"

"Suprise!"

"Dad! How?"

William smiled, "Don't thank me, Son. Thank your Friend, Chris."

"But, he's not here!"

William smirked, "Oh, he isn't, is he?"

Aviva gasped, "The note! You-"

"Is the Tortuga unguarded?" Asked Koki

Aviva gasped louder, "My Tortuga! Zach!"

The gang ran out of the ceremony. They one hundred ran to the Tortuga, only to expect something they were not expecting...


	9. Reunion

The first person to the Tortuga was Aviva. Her long pale greenish dress flowed behind her as she tried to reach home. Finally, the ship came into view. She had tears flowing as she ran up the path, up the ramp, into the garage, and stopped. Nothing was touched. She ran into the private bedrooms, the headquarters, pilot section, and finally went upstairs to the balcony.

It was still late afternoon, but a shadow by one of the pillars scared her. She posed herself ready. Ready to jump on her natural enemy. She walked closer and closer, feeling a burning inside... not heat of anger, of some kind.

The figure turned, "Boo!"

"Yaaa!" Aviva ran away. It was the poacher! "Can't you just leave me al- OH!"

She ran into Chris' open arms, "Hey, Aviva!"

Her jaw dropped. The poacher cried, "Hey you idiot!"

Chris said, "When did you date a poacher?"

"I never did..."

The poacher smiled, "Oh, dude. You are so old! You forgot about me." he took off his jacket and said, "Hello, Doll!"

"YAAAAAAAA!"

Chris cupped Aviva's mouth, "Stop screaming!"

"But it's Jeff!"

Chris said, "Uh, oh... Come to think of it. RUN!"

Both Chris and Aviva ran out of the Tortuga with the poacher, Jeff Oralson, running after them. Chris feared Jeff because of his decrees with guns and driving...

Meanwhile, the gang met up with Aviva. Chris was just helping Aviva up. Martin saw Chris and got so excited, "BRO!"

Chris hugged Martin so dearly. He didn't seem so forgotten now. He was care after all.

Aviva said, "Believe it or not, that sex wanting poacher there was Jeff Oralson... You know that guy in the savanna that wanted... my virginity."

Chris turned towards Aviva, "What?"

"Never mind."

William and Chris were wide-eyed. Chris said, "How long have I been gone?"

"A while, bro."

"Okay, then, why is it that Aviva is creeping me out, saying that this guy wanted her... Hey, that's not fair. I got - nevermind."

William stared at Chris, "You're perfect."

Chris frowned, "Who started this?"

Aviva said, "Listen, I understand today's been rough -"

"Hey, Laura and I got married!"

"I know, but somebody came home a little late after the ceremony."

Chris blushed as Aviva rubbed up towards him. He said as he backed off, "Oh, don't be bugging up to me. What's with the GREEN dress?"

Aviva excused, "I thought it was white!"

Martin smiled, "Oh, someone else trying to get married today!"

William took Linda's hand, "There is still time to waste."

Chris halted, "Whoa! Dad! I am not getting married today! I still have -"

The gang, the Kratt parents, the Corvando Parents, Martin and Laura all bundled up each other with everyone's smile... trying to impress Chris.

"Alright! But I'm telling you I will not be too happy."


	10. The Wonderful Night

That night, Chris sat on a chair on a porch of a nice hotel. His parents got him getting married, so he half-heartedly married Aviva. Since the kiss, he's felt more happier. Right now, he's supposed to be honeymooning.

Aviva came out of the bathroom and met him out there. "Chris?"

Chris looked up at her. Her purple nightgown was brighter than the late sunset. Her smile beamed brighter than the lights.

"Aviva..." his eyes just dazzled her beauty.

"Are you still upset?" She winked.

"Of course not... actually why should I? One guy's weakness is a girl's body... Hey! We're out in the open here!"

Aviva smiled. Chris followed her back into the hotel room. He sat on the bed's foot, and took off his boots. "Aviva."

Aviva sat next to him, "Yeah?"

"I am so sorry that I left without notice. I just got so jealous!"

"I understand. I love you."

"Well, Okay. I love you too."

Just as Chris got up, Aviva was at his heels. She took hold of the tip of his chin and said, "That was a wimpy 'I love you'. Let's try that again. I love you."

Chris learned that he cannot escape Aviva's wonderful want. He chuckled, "I love you, too."

"Can we make it a deal?"

"What? You just said I was a wimp, now a deal?"

Aviva smiled, "A deal that proves your love for me."

He smiled at her. He closed his eyes and kissed his virgin. After a two-minute kiss, for Chris actually timed it, Aviva still wasn't satified. Chris didn't know what she wanted... it took him a night to find out.

"Hey, bro. What's up with Aviva? She's acting as if I am not giving her anything..."

"Luckily, Chris, we are a wall apart in this hotel. A coincidence, but true. Aviva wants you!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Laura and I are going to have our love moment together soon."

"That's easy, just a kiss good-night."

"Uh, no. Sex!"

Chris blinked a blush. "Are you kidding?"

"Of course not. Aviva and Laura are girls. We are guys. We want girls. Girls want us. Mmm... it get beautifuler! If she is beautiful enough, you'll want her daily, day or night, or even all day!"

"What?"

Martin stared at Chris' riduculous face. He smiled, "Didn't you ever asked our parents how you came to be?"

"No... never thought of that, till now."

"Wrong moment, bro!" Martin chuckled, "A baby comes by when a man and wife has a moment together, called sex. And if the man is luckly enough, he gets his wife prequant."

"Still doesn't explain it."

Martin slapped his face, "You can't be that stipud!"

Aviva and Laura walked up to the brothers, "Hey Brothers."

Martin got a little excited, "Bedtime! With a little taste to it."

Chris took Aviva's hand as Martin took Laura to their room. Chris said, "I guess I was wrong about marrying you."

"CK, enough of such thoughts. Just because you don't know how, doesn't mean that you are not good at it."

"I don't even know how it looks!"

Aviva smiled, "Try it for one month, and let's see how you'll react."

"Aviva!"

"Come on, Chris... let's go to sleep. My handsome needs his beauty sleep as well as his wife."

Chris blushed slightly as Aviva slightly dragged him to their room. She kissed him in their room alone. At the last moment before sleep, Chris watched Aviva massage some lotion on her legs. "What's that for?"

"I sweat easily in bed. This lotion will keep my legs moist and leave the sweat in. It's summer."

Chris rubbed gently a little dab of cream left on her skin, "Soft... Moist."

Aviva smiled, "Before long, you'll have a child with me."

"Make a bet?" Chris kissed Aviva to sleep and fell asleep himself, happy to be with the girl he loved long ago.

The End


End file.
